transfer students
by ThaddeusWinslowCooper
Summary: Well Ulquiorra Toshiro Rukia Harribel and soifon Are all excepted on to a mission at Hogwarts. there is no conflict between the Espada and Shinigami they just have to stay in the human world for 7 years.
1. Chapter 1

"English"

"_Japanese"_

_(thought)_

'_written in any langue' _

Preface:

"MATSUMOTO!!!" Shouted the angry voice of the spiky snow colored hair tiachou of the Gotei 13 tenth division.

"_yes, Toshiro ku---" _

"_That's Hitsugaya Tiachou to you!" _Protested the young Captain cutting off his free-spirited Fukutiachou before she could finish addressing him by his given name,'Toshiro.' It's not that the young Captain didn't like his name, its just that he worked very hard to earn his Title as the tenth division Captain and despised people not respecting it, and, he found if completely unprofessional. "Matsumoto, why is all of your paper work on my desk?" Toshiro waited, his eyes his eyes closed in an attempt to stop the twitch in his right eyebrow. "Matsumoto?" He said opening his eyes to see a trail of dust leading out of the door way and into the seriete.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the young Captain at the top of his lounges, running after her in hot pursuit. But, once he had gotten with in less than three feet of the door way, a man in a red suite and an almost insect looking armor appeared in front of him. Baring a scroll in his left hand and his right placed on the floor for support he said in an obviously well trained voice,

"_the captain and commander General Genryusai Yamamoto has assigned you this mission on earth. You are to report immediately." _The small white hared Captain looked at the messenger, nodded curtly, and took the scroll. His Cyan eyes scanning the page surprise entering his mind at each and every line.

' _Dear Mr. Hitsugaya. _

_We are proud to inform you that you have been excepted in to Hogwarts School for Witch-craft and Wizardry as a first year student. You will need. _

_1 wand, _

_1couldren _

_1 spell book grade 1 _

Hitsugaya red the whole list which only went on to inform about a few more school and that he could bring a pet Owl, cat, or toad. At the bottom of the page was a foot not by his commander yamamoto.

'_Captain Hitsugaya, I have been informed of this and you will be departing for a short while. You will be going to the living world to observe theses new people for a total of seven years, and , unfortunately, will not be permitted back here until that time is up. IT is my pleasure to tell you that for at least 6 of your years you will have the company of Soifon with you, and for the entirety Mrs. Kuchiki. She will be entering as a 2nd__ year. (Hitsugaya is 4'4 and Soifon is 4'11 Rukia is 4'8)_

_--Genryusai, Yamamoto. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hueco Mondo---------

The fourth Espada looked more livid, if possible, than normal. He had just been informed from the soul society, that he would have to be attending. This 'Hogwarts' School. (_humans are so very annoying…this will prove to be nothing of interest.) _Thought the pail, cold blooded Espada as he opened up a portal stepping into the blackness.

(_Well at least there will be three shinigami and one more Espada) _he thought as the sky seeming closed in on him before he vanished.

-----_______________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

"

Chapter one: despair chills ,sting, and waves.

Ulquiorra had ended up in knock-turn alley. Having not bothered to go through the trouble of using a gigia, seeing as most normal human's couldn't see him. He walked along the cobble stone street his messy black hair, grayish skin, black upper lip, and emerald green eyes with slits for pupils were almost drawing more attention to him than his out fit, his hollow mask, and the small black hole located on his sternum. Luckily for him, the appearance of an animated dead corps was somewhat 'normal' in knock-turn alley. Due to his height of a short 5'6 and a half. He would be joining Hogwarts as a fourth year, and then after wards, with the other Espada, would apply for a job as Teacher or TA.

"Excuse me, Sir!" Called a fairly unattractive man, who had a rather large hump protruding from his upper left back. He wasn't surprised by this mans physical appearance as by the fact that he could see him, but he didn't show surprise on his face; however, the effect was opposite, the frown on his face and emotional distaste remained unmoved. [_ such trash… This human is barely interesting at all…] _When the humpbacked Wizard reached out a gnarled hand to touch the shoulder of Ulquiorra he moved out of the way.

"I do not want to be touched by such trash as your self. Reframe from doing it again, for I will not hesitate to end your worthless existence, and put you out of my way."

the Espada walked away the tails of his cloak length jacket floating out in the wind as he did so. After gathering most of his School supplies he went on hunt for the last thing on the list. A wand. Reading the signs of the many shops in this 'knoct-turn Alley, Ulquiorra stopped when he finally passed one that said Oleander's wands. He didn't bother reading the rest of the sign before entering, he wanted to get out of this--this hell hole as quickly as possible. In his opinion the stench of trash was nearly overwhelming.

"How may I help you…" the man said trailing off.

"Ulquiorra…Ulquiorra, Cifer." he said his voice was cold. Olivander immediately was given the distinct impression that this boy was a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent individual, who, even he could see, would be very difficult for even snape to bully with out sustaining some sort of injury. He chuckled at heart, at this thought of snape's face at the inability to bully a new student with such a vast number of physical abnormalities.

"you must be here for a wand, I presume." Said the old man. Ulquiorra got the impression that this man was much more interesting than the other trash that awaited him out side. The wire thin graying hair disappeared behind a shelf of badly stacked boxes and reappeared a short while later carrying a red velvet box.

"Here you are; holly 13 inches phoenix. Best for charms."

Ulquiorra picked up the thin stick. And stood there holding it questioningly.

"Well, give it a swish." the shop keeper said a bit impatiently. He did so. There was a swooshing noise and the boxes of wands on the top shelf came zooming out causing both to move out of the way. Though Olivander dived and Ulquiorra simply side stepped to avoid the boxes. The wand keeper took back the wand and said.

"Nope." Casually.

He returned shortly with another box. And stated

" black thorn 12 inches, Dragon heart string." He gave it a flick this time at the shop windows. This was not a good idea seeing as they shattered as if hit by a cat 5 hurricane.

"Defiantly not!" Said Mr. Olivander in a strained voice. Flicking his own wand causing the windows to repair them selves. After five more Mr. Olivander chose now to make Ulquiorra follow him in to a Back room for customs wands.

"These are my special stock of things I never use… Because they are quite unique… There are Dragon heart strings and there is the Phoenix--" Ulquiorra wasn't paying attention. He was looking up at something that seemed to be floating shadows, and animating despair. The same feeling of falling came to him as it dose when he uses his resurrection.

He reached up and grabbed it ,

"Ah, that, is a very rare thing. Hair from a very evil species thestral that has long ago been extinct. They called them selves, yes they could speak English, Tozase," At the mention of the words bind in his native language His eyes razed for a fraction of a second and then returned into there cold state. "Funny thing though, the first who tried to open it instantly fell to his knees and died from suffocation and to much muscular exertion.--" He really didn't care, he simply uncorked the thing and removed the shadow like threads of hair from the glass jar.

Ulquiorra exited the shop brandishing his knew wand. It was Yew, 13 and a quarter inches, with that special thestral hair. The handle was elaborate and looked uncomfortable, but fit snugly into the hands of our fellow Espada.

Suddenly a force hit him that was similar. And he turned fast to see just in time Oleander's shop windows crash open with a tsunami and a pillar of white caring three people a fairly large amount of the ways up into the air. Many of the wizards around them mad noise of panic. It eventually calmed down when the ice and water were cleaned up and the shop repaired. Ulquiorra didn't want to stick around and be judged by this Trash so he walked to the nearest pub. Caring inside it a large. Trolley.

"You'll be Hogwarts then won't you." Sneered something that even Ulquiorra called below trash.


	3. Chapter 3

London day two: Soifon's Pov (third person)

Soifon, a relatively short and petite woman with lightly tanned skin and black hair, had begrudgingly agreed--well not even agreed, more like forced to go on this mission into the Human world for the remainder of 7 years, two of which she would be returning as a teacher or, even more dismal, a teachers aid. This did not make Soifon giddy with excitement at all, on the contrary she would be separated from her friends for seven years; nevertheless, the letter said she could bring a cat, and with some help from Mayrui, she was able to bring a certain black cat along with her. That would make her time at this school a little bit better.

Having been informed on her second day at the Leaky Cauldron that Hitsugaya tiachou would be arriving shortly along with Ulquiorra and Harribel. She sighed, knowing that now there would be nothing to do but sight seeing until 6 o'clock that day when the train at platform 9and ¾ came. After all she had already purchased her books and potions supplies, and her wand, though obtaining it was a bit troublesome. In-fact the wand maker--err-- Olivander, was forced to take her to a back room and make her a fairly beautiful custom, that was, from the shop keepers words, " Vine wood 10 and ¼ inches, with the venom sack of an Acromantula, (what ever that was)" she finished with the wonderment of what an Acromantula actually was….

After a while she decided that staying inside all day was a rather dull idea of fun, and decided that she would tour the streets of Diagon Alley. She walked over two her door. Which started turning. She jumped holding her self steady by placing her legs on the walls ceiling an one on the side nearest the door, her right hand gripping her wand. (yamamoto forced all forms of Zanpactou to be sealed inside the sheath and locked in what human's call Truncks.) An Asian looking woman and a white man entered the room chatting briefly.

"Well, that's odd, she seems to have gone." said the white one, twirling with a lime green bollard hat. Soifon chose not to move, for it might draw unwanted attention to her self. The man kept going on more to himself than someone else now,

"very strange, this room is rather clean for a second year," He turned to the Asian woman next to him and asked, "Are--are you sure this is the right room."

"Yes, positive--" but before she could finish the man had placed the lime green hat back on his head and said,

"Well, then we'll come back later." Soifon waited until they were gone and she could no longer hear their foot steps echoing in the rather large hall way. She exited her room, closing the door silently behind her. Soifon made her way down the stairs having to constantly move out of other peoples way while they bustled up the stairs. She had finally got to the door that led to a large room filed with tables and benches that led, into an out side area next to the 'muggle' train station. Upon entering, Soifon was greeted by the same man who entered her room earlier. And, once this portly man set his eyes on her he spit out his drink, and said flustered,

"You, you must be Sawefon, right?"

"its Soifon, but yes, I am." replied Soifon bitterly.

" Ah…err…My mistake, well, any way, Soifon," he continued, " I am Minister For Magic, Cornelius Fudge, I presume you had no trouble getting your supplies?"

"No, no trouble, sir," Stated Soifon.

"Splendid, now, I must warn you that your train's schedule has been changed from 1:40 to 11:50, "He watched Soifon glance at a clock and look back at him questioningly, for according to the clock above the bar she had only 10 minutes. Seeing this Cornelius stated, "We are having someone move your bags as we speak," Sure enough, like it was written, the bar man cam bustling down with Soifon's Trunk and School supplies floating behind him. Tom, looked at Soifon and then at fudge, "There's no need, Tom, be polite and put them on the train." The bar man nodded and set off.

"I have taken the liberty of informing the other exchange students of this as well, so no need to worry, everything is all settled out." The man smiled a weary smile and Soifon got the impression he was hiding something from her. But, she didn't mind and shot off taking a considerable amount of force to not use Shunpo. When Soifon got on the train she was greeted to many new people already in compartments and sat with a group of boys in one of the first compartments to her left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four part one:

The train ride

(A/N this will be quite a bit different, for the P.O.V will switch between all of them, to show who they meet on the train. In this chapter it will revert to changing between setting where they will finally end up in Hogwarts.)

There was very little room in any of the trains compartments, and Harribel found it impossible to locate one that wasn't filled with occupants that she didn't know, or even more rather annoyingly, that wasn't filled with boys that would look her up and down, then invite her in like some type of cheap merchandise. After going through what she thought was the whole train, Harribel decided that it would be best to just pick one of the filled compartments, and hope that she would be able to control her best friend who she introduced quite soon as 'Miss (or madam) fist.', and she would end up telling people that best friend was rather violent at times.

She opened a compartment door which was homed to a rather plump and timid looking black haired boy, a girl who seemed to have a main of dirty blond hair, and a younger girl who had straight shoulder length red hair. Harribel could feel that this girl was almost as dangerous as her best friend when you crossed her.

"Hello," Greeted the dirty blond girl in a rather dreamy slow voice, looking at Harribel with a vacant, but curious expression, "I would sit down if I were you or the gerfrumpkies might get into your hair." Harribel hadn't the slightest idea what a Gerfrumpkies was, but sat down , rather hurriedly, next to the red headed girl.

"Hello, I'm Nevil--Nevile Longbottom." Greeted the black haired boy holding out a sweaty palm. Harribel was used to this, for the first time any of the Espada had met her their palms were sweaty too. She took it, ignoring the perspiration, and replied slowly carrying only a small hint of her accent on the L's and the R's,

"Hello, Neville Longbottom, I am Tia Harribel." The boy, Neville, blushed a deep crimson color. The blond on the other hand mad a very drawn out oohhhhhhh sound and said,

"You must be the transfer student, well, I'm Luna Lovegood," said Luna taking Harribel's hand and shaking it, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Ginny Wesley." Stated the red head rather proudly also shaking the new students hand.

"Do you know what house your in?" Asked Neville nervously.

"House?" Harribel said questioningly, "No, I am afraid that I don't know what….House I am in."

"Well, you cant be a first year, you're way too tall." Stated Ginny. Luna and Neville nodded in their agreement.

"no I was told I would be entering as a fourth year." replied Harribel.

__________________________________________________________________________Hitsugaya toshiro's P.O.V

With his spiky white hair the only thing visible above the glass allowing people to see into the compartment, no one (though, more to Hitsugaya's liking) had chosen to sit in his compartment, and in stead had chose to look for their friends. It wasn't until the train was about to take off that the door slid open allowing a bushy flock of ginger hair to enter, and then stop dead looking at the boy.

"I'm terribly sorry, but may we sit here?" Asked the bushy haired girl politely. Toshiro took her in, and debated whether or not to agree, but before he could state his opinion, a rather tall red headed boy sat down on the seat opposite him.

"Ron!" shouted the bushy haired girl sternly, "He hasn't told us if its ok to sit down yet."

"well if he's going to be a prat about it--" The red head seemed to scoot away from the red head and Hitsugaya could see why. It reminded him solely of the black cat that Soifon had stuffed in a cadge with the trunks. He shivered at the thought.

"Are you ok…" the bushy haired girl trailed off clearly asking for a name.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, and yes, I'm fine, but thank you for asking anyway." Said the Tenth Captain. The bushy haired girl blushed scarlet and took her holding out her hand to the small white haired wonder in front of her.

"Well, I'm Hermione granger," she said and then gestured to the two boys with her, "this is Ronald Wesley, but you can call him Ron, and this is Harry." Hitsugaya nodded and beckoned his newly found friends into the compartment. Soon they began to commerce and answer Toshiro's many questions about Hogwarts School.

_______________________________________________________________________________Soifon's POV.

Soifon had soon come to realize that the three children in her compartment had no respect for authority, and, were pranksters. Though in Soifon's opinion they didn't pull off any pranks that she would find suitable for the reputation that they claimed to have. After sharing names and shaking hands they began to commerce about a (in Soifon's opinion) very weak prank.

"I think its time that we gave old McGonagall what she's got coming!" Barked Norman, the only boy in the compartment who was as large as he was ugly. Being wider than he was tall, King Kong may not have anything on him but acne must have slapped him in the face more than once.

"Yeah, that retched old hag is way to strict, deducting fifty house points from Slytherin last year for stunning Filch!" Said Lisa, a dark haired girl whose dark beady eyes and vacant expression reminded Soifon monkey who she had once seen falling out of a tree.

"But what do you suppose we do?" Asked the final annoyance that Soifon was Riding with, a another boy cocky and arrogant as ever. Soifon had the distinct impression that if this boy was ever in a fight he would be killed because of his expression, before given the decency of drawing his weapon, or in this case, his wand.

The conversation continued and changed somewhere after about half an hour about poorly thought of schemes to embarrass McGonagall, and was reverted to a sort of game about naming the scariest thing you've ever done. Two of the three weren't scary at all, however, Norman, though still a poor fright, had nearly fallen off of a cliff that was four hundred feet off the ground when he was five. When it was Soifon's turn she had already chosen to tell the truth---Or at least a delayed version of it anyway. And simply said that the scariest thing she had done was having a fight with her cat. The other kids in her compartment found this bit of information comical.

_______________________________________________________________________________Ulquiorra POV

The Espada had obviously made a good impression because like Hitsugaya his Reiatsu was present at all times because of its type as a nature Reiatsu. And, because of this, the room was darker and invoked high amounts of fear and despair. In his room was a small girl and boy. The boy had azure blue eyes tan skin and white/blonde hair that Ulquiorra could tell had natural Carmel tips. The girls eyes were a bluish grey color and were full of care for everything, her hair was a soft brown color. He thought both children had breath taking beauty, but that's not what made him interested. What interested him was that both children had massive Reiatsu pressure, but seeing as they were human this was bottled up (unless of course they had, had a near death experience, then for some reason the Reiatsu energy would spill out.) All the way his compartment remained asleep peacefully. Although Ulquiorra stayed awake. But then again, he never did sleep in the first place.

____________________________________________________________________________Chapter four part two.

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The two shinigami and the pair of Espada had exited the train. Most of the students who weren't first year were mumbling question's to the clever of the group about why was she not inside the Castle. Hitsugaya got off his white hair poking up out of the midst of a large crowd of tightly packed first years, who were gawking at the large castle in front of them. Even Hitsugaya had to admit that its appearance was impressive. Toshiro was snapped out of his examination of the castle when very clear and brisk woman's voice called his name. He found it difficult to maneuver through the horde of ten eleven year olds. The woman called his name once more, and this time, Toshiro had to raise his hand above the crowd and say,

"Over here."

"Out of the way, out of the way!" shooed the teacher pushing the first years in a sort of path so the Smaller white haired child could pass through.

"You've got white hair!" Shouted a first year in surprise. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Said the tenth division captain, repressing the strong urge to sigh with minor difficulty. An elderly woman greeted him she had dark brown graying hair, green cat like eyes, and gave the air of some one who you wouldn't want to come across in battle.

The second car on the train was now beginning to open, and Soifon came out accompanied by a group of laughing children. She looked thoroughly ticked, and she was. The children had not let her one milliseconds silence. By the look on her face anyone who knew her would have stepped back several paces from fear of taking a deadly kick to the face. But, with extreme difficulty she remained calm, and turned when a brisk clear voice called her name.

"Soifon." She looked up to see a woman who she knew she would be getting on good terms with. Soifon soon Joined Toshiro.

The third and fourth car went by and it wasn't until the fifth that Ulquiorra exited, and , noticed by everyone, the other passengers stayed a good ten feet distance away. His face unreadable, and his white Espada uniform with the longer tails than normal flapped out behind him, and the pure white custom wand where his Zanpactou's handle would normally have been located.

"Ah, you must be, Ulquiorra Cifer," The Espada nodded, " wait here for the last of your party and then we shall go up to the Castle." The only thing that Ulquiorra was happy for was that no one had asked what the white thing on his head was.

The last train arrived and Out came the last four students, Harribel was in the midst of them laughing with the rest. When the elderly woman called her name she waved good by before running to the spot where the others were. The old lady spoke,

"I am professor McGonagall, this year I will be your transfiguration teacher. Understand, please, that you will be treated no different from the other students. Once the First years are sorted into their houses we will introduce you. Your school bags, "She said eyeing Soifon who was thinking only of the safety of her talking black cat and showed obvious signs of interrupting fell back, " have already been taking into the castle and will be transported to your rooms upon the time your house is chosen.

They were brought to the enormous castle by boat. McGonagall answered as many questions as possible. When they got to the castle McGonagall told them to wait before a great set of large double doors until she returned. Before any of them could even begin to converse about their experience on the train, McGonagall returned and said rather matter-o-factly,

"There will be no need to wait out here any longer. Unlike this decade ten years ago young witches and wizards found the self restraint to not reproduce like the muggle rabbit population." The four of them entered the room, Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra, Soifon, and Harribel, every eye in the great hall staring at them. McGonagall hurried up to the staff table, quickly whispered something to a man who's beard was something to rival Yamamoto's, and then picked up and old hat and one hand and a scroll of parchment in the other.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." She called The smallest of the foreigners stepped up forward. Mummer about his hair, eyes, and pail skin where whispered at each table. He sat on the stool that McGonagall had gestured him to, and placed the old hat on his head which sprung to life the second she released it.

"Oh-Ho what have we here." Toshiro heard the hat say aloud. "My, my you are a tricky one you are. Where to star..HMM.. Well very courageous I see, talented, Lots of prided for your achievements….don't worry Hitsugaya tiachou, your secrets are safe with me. But where to put you….Hmmm……..RAVENCLAW!!!" The hat announced to the cheers at the table with a blue table cloth. Hitsugaya was ushered to it.

"Tia Harribel!" Called McGonagall. Harribel walked up the lust in the males eyes was so obvious it made her wonder if they had any pride what so ever. When the hat was placed on her head it burst with laughter. "OHHH you are a brave one child… I see no other place for you But GRIFFINDOOR!" The red table burst into cheers the males the most energetic. She skipped over and sat by a group of girls.

"Soifon."

The second division Captain walked up to where the stool was and sat on it. When the hat was placed on his head. It said nothing for Soifon had mentally asked it not to do so.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" roared the hat. Soifon ran to the cheering table.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." The pail boy walked up ignoring the trash that were talking.

Before the hat touched his head it sprang to life and said,

"Slytherin." The furthest table roared with approval.


End file.
